


Behind Closed Doors

by Laniskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blue Sung, But It’s Legal, Chan And Changbin Are Minho’s Best Friends, Emotional Jisung, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I promise, Insecure Jisung, Interrupted Sex, Kinda Cockwarming At The End, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Minho Defends Jisung, Must Protect Jisung, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soft sex, Switches Minsung, They Both Top In This, They’re younger, a bit of bullying, bluesung, cumming inside, felix is jisung’s, idk what else to tag lol, lots of sweet talk, not really dating, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laniskz/pseuds/Laniskz
Summary: Their biggest secret was each otherOr:Minho and Jisung are sleeping together and not a single person knows, so what happens when people find out?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest, minsung cuties (≧◡≦) ♡





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this story, I’ll add all my details when the Authors are revealed :D

Lee Minho was known as the most popular boy in his college. Even the students of the nearby high school knew of him. He was in his second year and top of most of his classes. He was kind and friendly, and had many friends, but only a small group of people he truly trusted. But even they didn’t know Minho’s biggest secret. 

Han Jisung was known as the loner at the high school. He was in his final year, and was passing all his classes, but only just. He was just someone who didn’t really care to study. He had very few friends, and even then he spent most of his time alone. His closest friend was almost the complete opposite to him, but even he didn’t know Jisung’s biggest secret. 

—————

Jisung knew what the people at his high school thought of Lee Minho. It seemed that wherever he went, whispers of the boy were always heard. He didn’t really care for them though, as he had what everyone else wanted. 

  
Jisung didn’t know how it started. A drunk night at a party? It’d been so long he genuinely couldn’t remember. Minho and Jisung were exclusive, but they hadn’t told a single soul, and they didn’t really plan on it. Not because they were ashamed, but because they knew how everyone saw Minho, and honestly, it was for Jisung’s safety. They weren’t dating, but if people found out that Minho and Jisung were fucking, Minho feared people would abuse Jisung, both verbally and physically. 

So they decided to keep quiet about them, at least until Jisung got into Minho’s college too, where he’d be able to protect him more. Only then, would they consider letting people know about them. 

—————

Jisung found himself walking to Minho's apartment one Friday night, hoodie up and covering his blue hair so no one could recognise him. 

The whole sneaking around part of this wasn’t great, but Jisung wasn’t about to give up Minho just because of it. 

He knocked gently on Minho's front door and bit his lip as he waited, eyes flicking to his sides without showing much of his face, to see if anyone was around. 

Jisung let out a sigh of relief when the door opened, smiling up at Minho who gestured for him to come in. “Hi ji, come in.”

“Thanks.” The younger said softly as he walked past Minho, waiting a couple of steps ahead for the elder to close and lock the door again. 

The two boys were actually close friends, so technically they were friends with benefits, not just fuck buddies. And Jisung wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Did you want anything to eat?”

Jisung hummed in though as Minho led them through the house, a small smirk rising to his lips. “Just you.”

Minho let out a huff in laughter, but Jisung could clearly see that the boy’s ears were slightly red. “I’m serious Ji.”

“And so am I.”

“A ‘no’ would be fine.” Minho turned back to playfully glare at Jisung, and the younger just winked in response. 

“Yea but that’s no fun, plus you look pretty when you blush.” Jisung shrugged his shoulders as he walked past Minho, heading straight to the others bedroom. 

Minho stared after him for a moment with a small pout on his lips, hating but secretly loving how Jisung knew exactly how to fluster him. 

Jisung was lying on Minho's bed when the older boy walked into his own room, and he smiled at the sight, before walking over and lying himself atop the younger. 

“Yah, you’re heavy Min.”

“You love it.”

“Ah yes, I love being crushed to death.”

Minho just had to take the opportunity when it was presented to him so perfectly. “You seem to like it when my thighs crush you though?”

Jisung tensed slightly below the older and slid his hand to Minho's thigh, squeezing the strong muscle tightly. “Are you trying to turn me on Min?”

“Is it working?”

Jisung brushed his hand up Minho’s side, slipping it under the boy’s shirt and caressing his hip. “Very much so.”

“Mm, good then~” Minho seductively whispered before he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jisung’s. The younger kissed back eagerly, lips parting as his fingers tangled in Minho’s hair. 

Jisung pulled back after a couple minutes, hand coming up to brush hair out of Minho's face. “Do you wanna top or bottom today?”

Minho sat himself up a bit, straddling Jisung’s smaller thighs as he pushed up the younger’s shirt a bit, hands splayed on Jisung's tummy. 

“Hmm,” He hummed as he caressed said tummy, feeling the built muscle below his hands. “I want you to fuck me.”

“I can do that~”

“No shit sherlock.”

Jisung rolled his eyes fondly as he grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head. He then tugged at Minho’s and wiggled his eyebrows. “Yours too.”

Minho easily complied as he tugged his own shirt off, tossing it aside and admiring Jisung's body. Jisung reached up and pinched Minho’s nipple to stop the older boy from staring.

Minho jumped backwards at the pinch and glared down at Jisung. “Asshole.”

“You love me~”

“Sure, brat.”

Jisung’s amusement didn’t last long though, because Minho shuffled forwards and started grinding down directly on Jisung's cock. Said boy gasped softly and gripped Minho’s hips, his own hips immediately falling into a rhythm with Minho. 

Minho smirked down at the younger, hand reaching up to cup Jisung’s face, but Jisung was quicker. He grabbed Minho’s wrist and flipped them over, Minho's legs now bracketing his hips. 

Minho was staring up with slightly wide eyes, hair splayed around his head like a halo. Jisung smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Minho was just so, so pretty. 

The kiss got heated quickly, both boys wanting more and more but not giving in yet. Until jisung did. He started grinding against Minho again, cocks separated only by the fabric of their pants. Their movements were getting more and more eager, until Minho had had enough. 

He pulled back from the kiss and dug his nails slightly into Jisung’s shoulders. “Jisung please, just fuck me already.”

Jisung would have denied and continued teasing Minho, but he himself was also ridiculously worked up. “Okay okay, let me get lube.”

Jisung worked quickly with stretching Minho, eager but also careful not to hurt the elder. And when he was finally ready, Jisung lubed his cock up and lined up with Minho's entrance. “Ready Min?”

“Yea Ji, please fuck me.”

“Your words are my command.” Jisung teased as he slowly pressed inside, playful expression quickly morphing into one of pleasure. He went slow, eyes focused on Minho for any signs of pain. 

When Jisung finally bottomed out, he pressed his face into Minho's neck, pressing soft kisses there to try and soothe Minho some. He knew he couldn’t leave marks, but he liked to imagine he could. 

Minho’s fingers were brushing through Jisung’s blue hair to try and ground himself. There was always some discomfort when Jisung first entered him, the boy was big, but Minho knew that Jisung would always be gentle and careful with him. 

Minho gently wiggled his hips after some time to see if there was much pain, and after feeling just a slight twinge, he tugged a little on Jisung’s hair. “Ji, you can move now.”

The younger pressed a lingering kiss to Minho’s neck, before pulling back to look down into Minho's eyes. He smiled when he saw the blissed out expression on the older male, and slowly started moving his hips. 

Both boys were sighing out in pleasure at the friction, with the occasional moan when Jisung gave a slightly harder thrust. Minho’s hands were clinging to Jisung’s body, scratching and gripping where he could. 

The pace had just started to increase when the unmistakable sound of Minho’s name being called could be heard through the house. 

Jisung froze immediately, terrified eyes staring down into Minho’s own shocked and confused eyes. Because Minho lived alone. 

The yell could be heard once more, and Jisung quickly but carefully pulled out of Minho, feeling panic starting to rise.

Minho clearly recognised the voice though. 

“Fuck. It’s Chan.”

Chan. One of Minho’s best friends. 

What the fuck were they gonna do. 

Minho stood up and went to grab his clothes, but wobbled slightly from how weak his legs felt, considering he’d just been in the process of being fucked. 

Jisung quickly grabbed Minho's clothes and handed them to him, finding his own and tugging them on too. “I’m coming!” Minho yelled out to alert Chan that he was on his way. 

He looked at Jisung with a sad look and smiled softly. “I’m really sorry. You can either stay here or try and sneak out the window. I don’t know how long they’ll be.” Jisung just nodded blankly before Minho walked out and closed the door. 

Jisung just sat down on Minho’s bed in silence, trying to calm his racing heart. This is what he hated. The fear that rushed through his veins of being exposed. Because Minho was so far out of his league. And if people found out about them… Jisung didn't want to compromise Minho at all. A part of him felt like he should break off what they have, but he was also selfish. 

He sat there wallowing in self pity for a bit, before realising he should probably leave. But upon looking out the window, he really didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t a massive drop, considering it was one story, but he didn’t want to hurt himself in case. 

So instead he went to Minho's bathroom in case he came back with his friend. And lucky he did, because soon he heard the door creak open, and after a minute, footsteps entered. Jisung realised Minho must have assumed he left. Shit. And now he was stuck here while they were in the room. 

There were three voices though, so he assumed Chan had come with another friend. 

“Oh! Minho!”

Jisung heard Minho hum in response, and he really needed to figure out a way to tell Minho he was still here. He reached for his phone, but froze when he couldn’t find it. 

“Anyone at that party this weekend you gonna try to hook up with?”

Jisung’s face fell. He knew that Minho didn’t sleep with others, but it still wasn’t great to hear about. 

“Hmm, I dunno Binnie. Probably not.”

“Min you literally haven't slept with anyone in months. Is there something wrong?” Jisung could hear the obvious pause before Minho responded, and being locked up in here without an escape, accidentally overhearing everything made him feel incredibly anxious. 

“No nothing’s wrong. I just haven’t felt like sleeping around. Maybe I will again soon. Who knows.”

Ouch. 

Jisung knew Minho was just saying that to get them off his back but… well, was he? Or did he really believe that. Minho didn’t know Jisung was here, so there was nothing to stop him from being truthful about that. 

“Uhhh… Minho? Who’s… who’s phone is this?”

Shit.

Fuck. 

Jisung’s phone was still out there. 

“Phone? What?” Jisung buried his face in his hands as he heard shuffling, trying to keep his breathing steady to not alert the other’s that he’s here. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Jisung felt sick to the stomach at the thought he’d accidentally put Minho in this situation. 

“Was someone here Minho?”

No. Jisung didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want to taint Minho. 

He was struggling to breathe. His mind was reeling and he couldn’t focus. Tears were forming in his eyes and he knew he was seconds away from having a full blown panic attack. 

“Ah, yea, one of my friend’s was over just before you guys got here. They must have left it.”

“A friend? Who was it? Or are you seeing someone~” Jisung heard one of them tease, and he felt his throat closing over. 

“You must be dating! That’s why you haven’t been sleeping around, right?” 

“No Channie, I’m not dating someone.”

Jisung covered his ears and tried to stay quiet, though it was getting harder with every passing second. He was hanging on by a string and that string was fraying. 

“Are you sleeping with someone then?”

A sigh. 

“Yea, I am.”

“Oh? Who?”

“Just some random chick.”

And just like that the string snapped. 

The thought of Minho with a woman… it shouldn’t have affected him this much. Did everyone think Minho was straight? Was he straight? Jisung started overthinking, and he just couldn’t stop. 

Jisung knew Minho wasn’t ashamed of being with him, but Jisung didn’t want others to know because he was scared of having people hate Minho for it. But… if Minho was straight… What was Jisung to him? Exploration?

Deep down Jisung knew Minho wasn’t like that, but right now, he just couldn’t think about it. 

What happened next only sent him into more panic. 

“Uh, but why is the lock screen a picture of a guy?”

Jisung’s phone lock screen was a funny picture of himself he’d taken once, and it was too good to not set as his lock screen. He regretted that now. 

“I don’t know. It’s probably her friend or something.”

There was more shuffling.

“Wait, I know him.”

Oh no. 

“Look, you shouldn’t even be looking at her phone.”

Jisung could only frown more at how easy it was for Minho to lie about that phone belonging to a female, like it was normal. 

“Isn’t he from the high school? How old is this girl you’re seeing Minho? Is she in highschool?”

“Why are you asking so many questions? If you’re worried about it being illegal, it’s not.”

Minho was clearly getting annoyed at all the prodding, and Jisung was hoping they would drop it. 

“Minho… are you seeing him?” One of them said and Jisung’s throat closed over. It was quiet for a moment and the boy was really starting to freak out. 

“Look, my private life is private for a reason. Can you please just drop it or I’m going to kick you out.”

He didn’t deny it. 

Jisung prayed they would drop it. 

He tried to calm his breathing more and pushed himself off the bathroom floor, still trying to be quiet. Unfortunately for Jisung, life doesn’t always work out his way. He knocked a cup off the sink, and froze, as did any sound from in the bedroom.

Jisung reacted before he could even think. He quickly moved into the shower and puller the curtain closed, seconds before the door opened. 

“Chan don’t! Just leave it please.”

“Minho, what are you hiding?” It came from the bedroom. 

Jisung could hear footsteps coming closer and he held his breath. 

“Chan. Get out. Please.”

“Why won’t you tell us what you’re hiding, Min? How bad could it be?”

How bad could it be? How bad is Jisung. This thing they have… Jisung needed to end it. He was dragging Minho down. He was going to end it. 

Taking a grounding breath, and wiping his eyes, Jisung pulled the curtain back and looked directly into who he assumed was Chan’s eyes. The male was short, and had curly blonde hair. He was very attractive. Like Minho. 

“Very bad apparently.”

“Jisung?” Minho walked into the bathroom and frowned when he noticed how shaken the younger looked. 

“You shouldn’t need to hide me. It’s because of who I am that we feel that need. You deserve better Minho. So I'm ending this. I’m ending us. I’m sorry for dragging you down for so long.”

And then Jisung walked up to Minho and grabbed his phone, smiling softly at the older while trying to keep himself from shattering to pieces right there. “Thanks for everything Min, but it’s time I set you free.”

“Jisung wait, what are you talking about?” Jisung could hear the panic in Minho's voice, but he ignored it as he walked down the stairs and to the front door, Minho following behind him. 

He turned back with one last sad smile. “Go live your life, Min. You don’t need me.”

And then he closed the door and walked away, wiping his eyes as he went, trying to stop the tears from falling. 

But there was no way Minho was going to let him go like that. 

Only seconds after Jisung closed the door, was it opened again, with Minho running out and stopping in front of the younger, reaching out and grabbing his hands.

“Jisung please don’t do this. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I can’t lose you Ji.”

Jisung felt more tears fall, but he refused to look at Minho, instead staring at the ground. “I shouldn’t be. You deserve someone in your own league. Not some loser like me.”

“Don’t you think I deserve to pick who I want?” Minho basically pleaded to Jisung, but Jisung only shook his head. 

“Maybe, but not me. This won’t work Min. We won’t work. You’re too far above my league. You are… the perfect person. And I’m the opposite. An outcast.” Jisung pulled his hands free from Minho's and went to step past him. 

But Minho quickly stepped in his way, and placed his hands on Jisung’s biceps. “Jisung please, you’re the one I want!” Minho spoke almost desperately, unsure how to convince the younger of what he was saying.

“But I’m not minho! I will ruin everything for you! Your reputation, your friendships, everything! Because I’m trash, I’m a nobody!” Jisung practically exploded, raising his voice into a bit of a shout, before it quietened down again. “And you are the prince of your school. You’re loved by everyone Min, and I would hate to be the reason people start hating you.” By the end, Jisung’s voice was pained and emotion filled. 

“Jisung, I don’t care about my reputation. I care about my future, and the people close to me. I care so, so much about you Jisung, and I want you in my future. Please don’t give up on us.” 

“I’m sorry Min, but you’re better off without me.” Jisung hated doing this, but he truly believed his words. 

“No I’m not Jisung please, just listen-“

“Stop it!” Jisung practically yelled, facing Minho with tears streaming down his cheeks. “We were just fuck buddies Minho! You don’t need me! Go find someone else! You have your entire school!”

Minho was starting to feel like he was fighting a losing battle. So, he did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He kissed Jisung.

Jisung froze, entire body rigid and rooted in place. When Minho pulled back and looked him in the eye, Jisung could feel his resolve crumbling. “I can’t lose you Ji.”

“But you’d be better off without me.” Jisung attempted one last time, and even he could tell his voice was losing its fight. 

“That may be what you think, but I’m happier when I’m with you. Please believe me.” Minho said with such sincerity in his voice, that Jisung couldn’t even try to fight it anymore. 

He nodded his head slowly and stepped closer to the older male, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him close. Jisung revelled in the feeling of Minho’s arms wrapping around him and hugging him back. “I’m sorry.” He whispered weakly. 

Minho brought a hand up to Jisung’s cheek and smiled softly, thumb gently brushing along his cheek bone. “It’s okay. I’m sorry that all this happened.”

Jisung leaned a little into the touch and brought his hand up to cover Minho’s own. “You couldn’t have known it would happen. At least we’re not hiding from everyone now?” Jisung attempted to lighten the mood a little. 

Minho chuckled and nodded his head, smiling in amusement. “That’s true. Did you want to come back to mine and meet them properly then? Or too early?”

“I’m happy to meet them as long as they’re happy to meet me?” Jisung’s voice raised in pitch a little at the end, turning his statement into more of a question. 

Minho smiled reassuringly at the younger, leaning in to peck his nose. “They will be, I can guarantee it.” 

Jisung closed his eyes and nodded, taking a moment to collect himself and prepare for meeting Minho’s friends. 

What he hadn’t expected though, was to feel the elders lips pressing against his. Jisung smiled softly and kissed Minho back, hand coming up to rest on the back of the taller male’s neck, fingers gently playing with the hairs there. 

Minho pulled back after a couple seconds, not wanting to take it too far out in the middle of the street. What they failed to notice, was the person across the street snapping photos of them. 

The elder reached down and gently linked his fingers with Jisung’s, walking with the younger back to his apartment.

“I just hope this won’t be awkward… I’m not the best at talking to people.” Jisung mumbled as they approached the front door, pout resting on his lips. 

Minho nudged him gently with his shoulder, a small giggle falling from his lips. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. Chan is easy to talk to, and Changbin is just a softie.”

“Yea but this is me we’re talking about.” Jisung said with a huff.

Minho just giggled more at that, shaking his head in amusement. “You don’t give yourself enough credit Ji” He looked at Jisung and smiled encouragingly as he opened the front door, walking in with the younger. 

Jisung was immediately tense as they walked in, grip a little tight on Minho’s hand, but the elder didn’t mind. 

Chan and Changbin were sat on the couch in Minho’s living room, and both pairs of eyes raised to the two boys who walked through the door. 

“Chan, Bin, this is Jisung. Jisung, these are my best friends. Chan’s the one with curly hair, and Changbin is the short but buff one.” Minho introduced them with a small laugh, and Jisung couldn’t help but smile softly as he waved to the other two. 

Chan’s smile in return was so warm, that Jisung immediately relaxed. The curly haired male just seemed to have that effect. “It’s nice to meet you Jisung, and I’m sorry we met like this. I shouldn’t have pushed.” 

Jisung shook his head and looked over to Minho for a moment, then back to Chan. “You only wanted to make sure Min was okay, and I understand that. I’m kinda glad we’re not hiding from everyone now though. It’s a bit relieving.”

Changbin nodded his head as he listened, and perked up a little before speaking, his words causing Jisung’s cheeks to erupt in flames. “How long have you guys been dating?”

“We-” Jisung paused and let out a bit of a cough, clearing his throat. “We’re not dating… we’ve just been… you know.” He mumbled and looked away. 

“Fucking?” Changbin asked with a bit of a smirk, and chan smacked him on the shoulder. 

Despite being flustered, Jisung was never one to back away from teasing. “At least I’m actually fucking someone.”

That caused Changbin to shut up, and both Minho and Chan started laughing at him, before Chan froze and looked to Minho with wide, surprised eyes. “You’re a bottom?”

This time it was Jisung’s turn to laugh, as Minho narrowed his eyes at the other two. “I think it’s time for you two to leave.” 

Jisung gently nudged Minho and smiled. “I think I should actually get going. Felix wanted to catch up today so I’ll probably go see him. Uhm, is it okay if I tell him about us? Since your friends know…”

Minho gently pulled the younger into a hug, ignoring the obvious stares from the other two in the room. “Yeah of course, you know you didn’t have to hide it from him?”

With a sad smile, Jisung shrugged his shoulders a bit. “I know.”

Minho pulled back from the hug and started walking the younger to the door, but Jisung turned around and said goodbye to Chan and Changbin while giving them a wave, before letting Minho lead him again. 

They stopped in front of the closed door and smiled softly at each other, both boys unaware of their own feelings. “I’m really sorry about today… I honestly didn’t know they were coming over.”

“It’s okay Min, really. It’s like a small weight has been lifted off my shoulders.” Jisung said honestly. 

“Well that’s good then. I'll see you again soon, right?” Minho was a little bit afraid of letting Jisung go because of their argument earlier. He knew they talked about it, but he worried Jisung would still choose to leave him in the end. 

“Yea, of course.” Jisung reassured, leaning in to press a small peck to the taller male’s cheek. 

But Minho being Minho, didn’t settle for just that. He reached up and cupped Jisung’s cheeks, pulling him into a proper kiss. 

Jisung’s hands found Minho’s waist and he kissed back, lips moving in sync with the older male’s. It was a bit of a desperate kiss, neither realising exactly why. 

They pulled back after some time to catch their breaths, and Jisung smiled softly, leaving one last kiss to Minho’s lips before opening the door. “See you soon.” He reassured the elder once more, before closing the door. 

Jisung had a soft smile on his lips as he started walking to Felix’s, hands in his pockets and small bounce in his steps. He didn’t realise this happiness wouldn’t last. 

When he arrived at Felix's, Jisung knocked on the door and waited, grinning happily at the day younger boy when he opened the door. But that smile was quickly wiped off his face upon seeing the expression on Felix’s face. 

Before he could even speak, the Australian pulled Jisung inside, dragging him straight into his bedroom. Jisung was a little confused, and worried that he’d somehow upset the freckled boy.

Felix sat on his bed and looked up at Jisung, saying something he had never expected to hear. 

“Sung, why do people think you’re dating _the_ Lee Minho?”

Jisung felt light headed, and his throat felt like it was closing up. How? How could anyone have known?

“…What…” Was all he managed to mumble, staring at Felix wide eyed and in shock. 

“Someone said they saw you kissing Minho.” 

Jisung realised it must have been when he took off and Minho followed him. 

Noticing Jisung’s silence, Felix looked at him curiously, head tilted to the side a bit. “Are you dating Minho?”

Jisung snapped out of his trance at that, shaking his head and taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “No… No we’re not, dating…”

“But…?” Felix questioned because Jisung trailed off a bit. 

Jisung hesitated for a moment, but he had planned on telling Felix anyway. He walked over and sat on the bed, ignoring how a part inside of him was panicking because people knew. 

“I was actually planning on telling you about this when I came here today… Minho and I, we’ve been sleeping together is all.” He mumbled and shrugged his shoulders, cheeks a little warm. 

Felix stared at Jisung wide eyed for a moment, before letting out an “Oh my god.”

Jisung glared a little at that, and shoved Felix’s shoulder. “What’s that’s supposed to mean! I’m letting you in on my biggest secret!!” 

Felix shook his head and let out a small laugh. “No I’m just- I can’t believe you’re getting dicked down by _the_ Lee Minho… my god. Do you realise how lucky you are??”

Jisung let out an awkward laugh, scratching the back of his neck. “Of course I do. I almost broke things off between us today because of it. And for the record, most of the time, I do the dicking down.”

Felix looked at Jisung in shock once more, before shoving the boy off the bed, Jisung yelling in shock. “You're telling me you’ve been fucking Minho for god knows how long and you’re only just telling me?? And why did I always assume you were a bottom…”

Jisung laughed as he stood back up, having forgotten about the problem that others knew. He sat back beside Felix, facing him more this time. “Honestly I don’t know why I didn’t tell you. I’ve just been so scared of people finding out, you know? Because, Lix, have you seen him? You know how popular he is. I’m a nobody, he shouldn’t even know who I am. But somehow, he does, and we have this.”

Felix reached over and grabbed Jisung’s hands, smiling warmly at the boy. “Sung, people don’t know you because they choose not to, not because you’re a bad person. If Minho wants you, then clearly he sees you for who you are. You’re an amazing person, and you absolutely deserve Minho, no matter what your mind may think.”

Jisung could feel his eyes watering from Felix’s words, and he scooted closer to pull the younger into a hug. “Thank you Lixie, you always know what to say to make me feel better.” 

“That’s what best friends are for Sungie.”

—————

When Jisung walked into school the next Monday, he was not expecting this. He felt like some kind of mouse, and every other student were hawks surrounding him, hunting him down and watching his every move. 

He could _feel_ every stare that was directed at him, could hear all the whispering, unable to distinguish the words. This is why he hid the truth. This is why he never wanted anyone to know. 

Jisung walked towards his locker, eyes locked on the ground and trying to ignore his surroundings. 

“Han Jisung, right?”

Jisung paused and looked up, making eye contact with some random girl from his grade. He knew she was popular, but he didn’t know her name. “Yea.” He replied bluntly, not really wanting to deal with this conversation. 

She let out a laugh and shrugged her shoulders, before looking at all the people watching them. “Do you guys seriously think Lee Minho would be dating this?” She pointed to Jisung as she spoke that sentence, then looked to the boy again, a smirk spreading across her lips. “He would never go for someone like you. Have you seen yourself??” There was the sound of giggles from a bunch of random people, and Jisung lowered his gaze to the floor, all his doubts resurfacing. 

“You probably made these rumours up yourself didn’t you? Just to try and be noticed, right? Bet it backfired on you huh? No one will ever love you Jisung, and definitely not Minho, so you can stop trying so hard.” And then she shoved past Jisung as she walked away.

His entire body felt numb. His heart ached, but apart from the emotional pain he felt nothing, void. Because she was right. Minho would never love him. Jisung hadn’t even realised until this moment, that that was something he’d wanted. 

It made sense to him now. He’d always liked Minho, how could he not? He just didn’t realise that’s what he was feeling. 

As Jisung continued to his locker, people were no longer whispering as quietly. It was as if they wanted Jisung to hear. 

Things like ‘He’d never be good enough for Minho,’ ‘Minho would never stoop that low,’ ‘Minho could do so much better,’ ‘Jisung’s just faking it,’ ‘Jisung just wants attention.’

And Jisung was sick of it. 

No one believed it because they all knew Minho was far out of Jisung’s league. 

Maybe he should have fought more to end it that day. 

—————

When Minho walked into his own school the same Monday, something felt off. He was used to the stares and the whispers and giggles from people. But usually it was because they liked Minho, but this… this felt like people were staring at him differently… whispering about him in an odd way. 

And he found out why, when Changbin and Chan walked up to him and dragged him off to an empty room to talk. “Minho… how do people know about you and Jisung?”

They what…?

“What are you talking about?” He asked, a little concerned about this information. 

“Apparently it’s just rumours going around, but someone claimed to have seen you and Jisung kissing.” 

Minho thought about it, and then realisation hit him. He had kissed Jisung in the street when the younger boy had tried to leave. 

“I did… I kissed him outside to stop him from leaving Friday night. I didn’t even think about it, that someone could have seen… fuck.”

Minho pulled out his phone and started typing out a text, while Changbin spoke up. “Min you were just trying to fix things. You can’t blame yourself. No one believes it anyway.”

Minho looked up at his friends then, fingers pausing in their typing. “It doesn’t matter if people actually believe it or not. People will take any shred of information to attack those they feel are lower than them, no matter if the information is true or fake.” 

Chan sighed softly and nodded his head. “Yea I guess that’s true. Are you messaging him?” 

Minho went back to typing out his message as he nodded. “Yea… I just want to make sure he’s okay.” He placed his phone in his pocket after messaging Jisung, and frowned a little. “What are people saying? Do you know?”

Changbin shrugged before he spoke. “I don’t know about the high school, but what I’ve heard from here, people say it’s bullshit.”

“Why?” Minho questioned and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Changbin scratched the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. “Min, no one believes it because not only do people think you're straight, but they think you would never go for Jisung. Everyone says you’re way out of his league, and that you could do better.”

Minho’s face fell and he stared at the floor. “That’s what he told me the other day. He said that I was better off without him because I was out of his league. That I deserved better than him… And now everyone is going to be saying the same thing… I can’t lose him guys. I can’t.”

Chan smiled a little and reached over to gently rub Minho’s shoulder. “Then go get him.”

Minho pulled out his phone and sighed. “He’s not responding, let me call him.” He clicked on Jisung’s contact and pressed call, but the phone rang out. He tried again, and even one more time after that, but he got no answers. “He’s not picking up…”

“Then go to him Min. What better way to say fuck you to everyone than going to pick Jisung up from school? Show him off. Prove everyone wrong.” 

“But we’re not dating.”

Chan shrugged his shoulders and smirked. “Doesn’t matter. You’re just doing this to prove everyone wrong Min.”

Minho was silent for a moment before nodding his head, a smile spreading across his lips. “Yea, you're right. I’m gonna go to him.”

—————

When Minho pulled up to Jisung’s school, he was honestly more determined than nervous. He stepped out of his car, head held high as he walked into the school grounds. 

When he walked into the building, all eyes fell on him and everyone fell silent. It was a little nerve wracking, having all these eyes on him, but he continued walking in hopes of finding Jisung. 

A boy with freckles reached out and grabbed his arm, making him stop walking, and before he could even say anything, the younger male spoke. “Minho, you're here for Jisung right? I’m Felix, his best friend. He’s this way, come on.”

Thank god for Felix, because Minho had no idea where to actually find Jisung. “Lead the way.” He said softly enough for only Felix to hear. The freckled boy let go of Minho and started walking down the corridor, Minho quietly following along, ignoring all the stares. 

Jisung was putting some books back in his locker, frown resting permanently on his lips, when all of a sudden it was too quiet. All the whispering had stopped, and it confused him immensely. 

He closed his locker and looked up, following everyone's gazes. 

What he saw shocked him so much, he thought he was dreaming or dead. 

Minho was walking down the corridor towards him, with Felix standing a little behind the older male, and when his eyes met Minho’s, Jisung honestly wanted to run and hide. Why the hell was Minho here?? 

But Minho looked a little relieved to see Jisung, so he stayed put, because he was a curious person. 

Minho stopped in front of Jisung, and they stared at each other silently for a moment. But Jisung could feel all the eyes on him, and it was starting to make him a little uncomfortable. 

“What are you doing here?” Jisung whispered after too much silence, eyes flickering around to all the people watching them. 

“You weren’t answering my messages or calls.”

Jisung sighed a little at that and looked down. “That didn’t mean you needed to come here Minho.”

Minho’s hand came up to cup Jisung’s cheek, causing the younger to freeze. “Ji, I was worried sick about you. After what you said on Friday, and then all the people at your school saying the same things you were thinking… I can’t lose you, so I came here to prove a point.”

Jisung looked up at Minho curiously, trying to calm his anxiety. “What point is that?” He asked wearily, hands rubbing at his own arms. 

Minho had the softest look on his face as he spoke next. “That you do deserve to be loved by me.”

It took Jisung an embarrassing couple of awkwardly silent seconds for him to realise exactly what Minho said. 

And the realisation had him shocked to the core. 

“You… what?” Jisung said, and the shock was evident in his voice. 

Minho seemed to realise what he’d said at the same time Jisung did, because his own eyes widened slightly. 

“I…” Minho seemed at a loss for words too, and the whispers of all the people witnessing the scene were really starting to rattle Jisung. 

Minho noticed, and so he reached out for Jisung’s hand, gently pulling him closer and leading him down the corridor and out of the school building. 

Jisung kept his eyes on the ground, cheeks aflame as he was led by Minho. People were staring and whispering the whole way through the corridor, so when they finally got outside and into the fresh air, Jisung let out a small sigh of relief. 

Minho stopped walking when they reached his car, and turned to face Jisung. The younger, finally seeing Minho’s face after having walked all the way here, was a little relieved to know he wasn’t the only one feeling flustered. 

“Look-“

“Did you mean it?” Jisung cut Minho off before he could even start a sentence, staring at the elder with such vulnerability in his eyes. 

Minho hesitated for a second, which almost caused Jisung to panic, but the older male started talking before the younger could worry too much. “Yea, I meant it, I just didn’t exactly plan on saying it in that moment. It kinda just… came out.”

Jisung smiled, stepping closer to Minho as a sudden wave of confidence flowed over him. He reached up, hand cupping Minho’s cheek gently, thumb stroking over his cheek bone.

“I love you too.” Jisung whispered softly, before leaning up and closing the gap between them, lips pressing gently to Minho’s. 

Minho’s arms wrapped around Jisung’s waist and pulled him closer as he kissed the shorter male back, Jisung smiling into it. 

The younger slid his hand into Minho’s hair, gripping at the roots as he swiped his tongue over the elder’s lip, but Minho actually pulled back with a cheeky grin. “Let’s go home Sungie, be patient~” He teased. 

Jisung let out a small huff, but pressed one last peck to Minho’s lips. “I’m impatient, so don't drive slow.” He said as he walked around to the passenger side of the car, and got inside. 

When he looked up to the front of the school, Jisung realised he’d just kissed Minho in clear view of anyone who was looking. But, surprisingly, he didn’t really care. Minho loved him, he actually loved him, and that’s all that mattered to Jisung. 

—————

When they arrived to Minho’s apartment, Jisung looped his arms around the elders waist and back hugged him as he unlocked the door. They waddled inside with a small laugh, Jisung nuzzling his cheek into the back of Minho’s shoulder, before letting him go. 

“Come.” Minho said after he’d closed the door, reaching out to take Jisung’s hand and lead him to his bedroom. 

Jisung linked their fingers and smiled shyly, following after Minho. “Demanding much?” He said with a playful squeeze to the elders hand. 

Minho grinned back at Jisung but said nothing, closing his bedroom door when they got inside. Despite how happy the younger seemed, Minho knew that Jisung was still a bit upset about everything everyone had been saying. 

So, he placed his hands on Jisung’s waist, standing in the middle of the room and looking at him fondly. “You're so beautiful Sung, and I hope you know that.”

Jisung’s cheeks heated up and he looked off to the side a bit, arms gently looping around Minho’s neck. “I just… Min you're hands down the most attractive person I’ve ever laid eyes on. And I just can’t believe you…” He trailed off a bit. 

“Love you?” Minho completed the sentence, and Jisung slowly nodded his head. “Ji, i told you this before and I’ll say it again. You deserve to be loved by anyone and everyone, and especially me. I’m not some person on a high pedestal, I’m just me. And if people think of me as some kind of amazing person, then that’s their interpretation. But they don’t get to choose who I can and can’t love. That’s up to me and me alone. And Jisung, you're the one I love. Even if it took me this long to realise, it’s the truth.”

The shy, but happy smile that spread across Jisung’s lips took Minho’s breath away. “I’ll try to remember that then, and I won’t let what other people think get between us. I’ve had enough of hiding.”

Minho pressed a soft, loving kiss to Jisung’s forehead, hands rubbing at his waist. “Will you let me top tonight? I wanna show you how much you are loved.”

Jisung hummed softly and nodded, leaning up on his tippy toes to press a peck to the older male’s lips. “Okay, just take it slow, I haven’t bottomed in a while remember.” Despite both of them being switches, Jisung preferred to top and Minho to bottom, so it wasn’t all that often where the roles were reversed. 

“Of course baby, I’m gonna take my time with you tonight.” 

Jisung giggled at Minho’s words, before pulling the older male down a bit to connect their lips in a gentle kiss, eyes falling shut. Minho’s lips were soft and warm against his own, and Jisung loved it. He loved Minho’s kisses. 

They stood there in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around each other as they took their time with the kiss, no rushed or frantic movements. It had Jisung feeling so much at once, warmth, happiness, but most of all, loved. 

Minho kissed him like Jisung was the most important thing in the world. And to Minho? Maybe he really was. 

The elders' hands slid under the hem of Jisung’s shirt, still only lightly caressing the boy’s sides, while Jisung’s fingers continuously brushed through Minho’s soft strands of hair. 

Eventually they parted, catching their breaths while their foreheads rested against each other’s. Jisung couldn’t seem to stop smiling, and that in turn caused Minho to smile. 

“I love you so much.” Jisung whispered fondly, stepping back from Minho’s grasp and walking back until his calves hit the bed. He then sat down, and scooted onto the bed fully, so he was lying in the middle, head resting on the elder’s pillows. 

Minho walked to the edge of the bed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jisung’s lips, unable to help himself. “I’ll be one second.” He said as he pulled back, caressing Jisung’s cheek with the back of his hand before stepping away from the bed. 

He walked over to his drawers and pulled out the bottle of lube, before he closed the drawer and turned to look at Jisung, just taking a moment to admire the boy lying on his bed. Despite still being fully clothed, Minho thought Jisung looked delectable, just lying there and staring back at the older boy. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Jisung teased as Minho continued to stare at him. 

With a grin and a small chuckle, Minho made his way back to Jisung. “Careful there, because I really will.”

Jisung let out a huff, spreading his legs a little as Minho crawled onto the bed, kneeling between his now spread legs. “Wouldn’t you rather take a photo with less clothes?”

Minho smiled down at Jisung as he placed the bottle of lube beside him, because he didn’t need it yet. “No,” The elder began with a shake of his head. “You’re beautiful with or without clothes.” 

Jisung’s eyes were a little wide upon hearing Minho’s words, hands coming up to hide his rapidly reddening face. “Shut up.” He mumbled weakly, and Minho just giggled at him. 

“But, for this, less clothes is better.” Minho said with a grin, one hand placed beside Jisung’s head to hold his weight up, while the other ran up the outside of the younger’s thigh, up and over his hip and under his shirt. 

Jisung admired Minho’s face as the elders hand dragged across his body, bringing his own hand up to cup Minho’s cheek. Their eyes met as Minho looked back to the younger, smiling softly at the boy below him. “Then hurry it up.” Jisung said impatiently. 

Minho rolled his eyes fondly, but grabbed onto the hem of Jisung’s shirt, pulling it over the boy’s head. He followed along with undoing the younger’s pants, Jisung lifting his hips to aid Minho with pulling his pants down. 

After his pants were fully off, Jisung settled against the mattress comfortably, flushing under the way Minho looked him up and down. “Min stop staring, it’s nothing you’ve not seen before.”

“But it’s a sight I will never get tired of.” 

Jisung reached up and smacked Minho’s chest, a small huff leaving his lips. “Shut up and touch me already.”

Minho smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Jisung’s, only kissing him for a couple of seconds before moving his lips to the younger’s neck. He left soft kisses in a trail down from just under Jisung’s jaw, to right above his collarbone. 

Jisung’s hand was tangled in Minho’s hair, head tilted slightly in the opposite direction as the elder kissed at his skin. He could feel himself getting worked up from just this alone, and despite knowing it would take some time to stretch him properly, Jisung was becoming very impatient. 

“Minho please, don’t tease.” 

Minho pulled away from Jisung and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not teasing you baby, just loving you.”

Jisung thumped his head back against the pillows, hands coming up to grip the hem of Minho’s shirt and trying to lift it. “Well please love me faster Min, I’m seriously impatient and I will take over if you don’t hurry the fuck up.” His bratty side was coming out a bit, but can you blame him?

Minho raised an eyebrow at Jisung, pulling away and sitting up so he was no longer hovering over the younger. “Don’t get bitchy with me Sung, or I will take longer.” 

Jisung huffed at that, but then pouted as he looked up at Minho. “Will you please do something then? Because I’m so hard it’s starting to hurt Min.”

Minho brought his hand down to Jisung's covered cock, applying a little bit of pressure. “Does this feel better?” He asked, smirk clearly heard in his tone. 

The touch surprised Jisung, as he hadn’t expected Minho to actually do something. He let out a small gasp, hips bucking up against the elder’s palm, and nodding his head in response to the question. “Y-yes. Feels good Min…” He mumbled. 

Minho hummed softly and rubbed his palm against the younger for a little longer, loving the way the boy squirmed beneath him. “You're just lucky I’m impatient too.” And then Minho was pulling away to tug his shirt over his head, hands then making quick work of removing his pants and boxers, leaving him naked and Jisung with only his boxers. 

The younger removed his own boxers, and tossed them off to the side, spreading his legs and grinning shyly up at Minho, now on full display. 

Minho hovered over Jisung again, leaning down to connect their mouths in a kiss, tongue pressing past the younger’s lips as his hand wrapped around Jisung’s cock, stroking him slowly. 

Jisung’s reaction was immediate, mouth going slack against Minho’s, and letting out a deep moan as his hips bucked into Minho’s fist. 

The elder continued to kiss Jisung, moving to the younger’s neck again and this time leaving marks as he reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers. 

He took his time stretching Jisung, using different methods of distraction from kissing, stroking his cock and even holding the younger’s hand at one stage. 

“Min please… I’m ready, want you inside me please.” Jisung pleaded when he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Minho slid his fingers from the shorter boy’s hole, squirting some extra lube onto his palm and stroking himself slowly, making sure the lube was spread all over his length. “Okay, ready then baby?” He asked as he lined up to the younger’s entrance. 

Jisung nodded his head eagerly, legs wrapping around Minho’s waist and one hand tangling in the elders hair while the other rested on his shoulder. “Yes yes- please, need you so bad.”

Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand from his shoulder and linked their fingers, pinning the younger’s hand to the bed as he lined his cock up to Jisung’s hole with the other. 

Both boys moaned out at the feeling of Minho sinking inside Jisung, the warmth and tightness suffocating the elder in the best way. When Minho bottomed out, he held still to allow Jisung to adjust, the younger lying there with his eyes closed, blissed out expression on his face and hair splayed around his head. 

Minho just stared down at him, heart unbelievably fond of the younger male. “You're… so gorgeous.” He mumbled breathlessly. 

Jisung’s eyes fluttered open and looked up at Minho then, and the elder felt like he was drowning. Jisung’s eyes were a whirlpool of love and emotion, and Minho would happily be pulled off his feet. 

The shorter boy’s free hand came to cup Minho’s cheek, and his legs tightened a fraction around the older male’s waist. “You should see yourself.” Jisung mumbled fondly, before wiggling his hips a little. “You can move now.”

Minho gave Jisung’s hand a squeeze, before slowly starting to move his hips, thrusts slow to make sure Jisung was actually ready. When the younger showed no signs of discomfort, Minho allowed himself to speed up a fraction, but his thrusts were still relatively slow, able to feel his cock dragging along Jisung’s insides with every movement. 

Jisung was gripping Minho’s hand tightly, breathing out soft sighs and moans of pleasure as Minho thrust into him. He used the hand tangled in Minho’s hair to drag the elder down into a kiss, bodies rocking together as their mouths moved in sync. 

It was the softest sex they’d ever had, and it warmed Jisung heart. Because it wasn’t boring, Jisung loved it. He loved the intimacy, and how close to Minho and how loved he felt like this. 

Minho’s name repeatedly fell from Jisung’s lips when the kiss broke, like the younger couldn’t get enough of saying it, in fact he thought he never would. 

Eventually Minho’s pace sped up some more, but it still felt loving. The way the held each other, breathed each other’s air, they way they looked at each other when they both could keep thier eyes open long enough. There was so much love. 

Jisung cried out loudly when the elders cock brushed against his prostate, sparks shooting through his body powerfully. He was getting close, and Minho could tell by the fluttering of Jisung’s walls around him. 

“Fuck Min- I-I’m close.” Jisung stuttered a little as Minho continuously aimed for his prostate now. 

His hand also slid between their bodies and wrapped around Jisung’s cock, stroking him at a fast pace, hips also driving into the younger a little harder as Minho chased both their orgasms. “You can cum baby, I love you.”

It was basically those last words that sent Jisung over the edge, clenching around Minho’s cock as his orgasm washed over him, back arching as he came between their bodies with a cry and painted both their torsos. “Inside- cum inside Minho.” Jisung managed to get out weakly. 

But it was enough for Minho, who thrust twice more before releasing inside Jisung with a soft moan, hips twitching through his orgasm. 

Minho continued with slow thrusts, basically just riding out their highs before finally stilling, buried deep inside Jisung. He let go of the younger’s hand, only to lower his weight onto Jisung and wrap his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the shorter boy's neck. 

Jisung happily wrapped his arms around Minho, enjoying his body warmth, unphased by all of his weight being on him. “I love you too.” Jisung whispered softly. 

They stayed like that a little while longer, before finally deciding to go and clean themselves up. And if they happened to get each other off again in the shower? Well they’re happy and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback would be lovely :))


End file.
